<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Княжна и фонтан by Naila_Bannayeva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912893">Княжна и фонтан</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva'>Naila_Bannayeva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Проза/Prose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцены у фонтана происходят не только в театре, но и в жизни, где тоже имеют большой успех у зрителей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Проза/Prose [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Княжна и фонтан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он красовался в самом центре привокзальной площади – большой фонтан в духе сталинского ампира. С невысокой круглой чашей и тремя каменными львами посередине, которые шумно плевались струями воды.<br/>
<br/>
Возле него в этом южном городе назначали встречи. К нему считалось особым шиком подкатить на такси, если надо было встретить кого-то на вокзале. Фотокорреспонденты местных газет любили снимать на его фоне трудяг-железнодорожников во время майских или ноябрьских демонстраций – люди принимали гордые позы и делали важные лица, а один из каменных львов при этом обычно скалился прямо в объектив.<br/>
<br/>
Многое перевидал старый фонтан на своем веку. Не привыкать ему было и соединять людские судьбы – иногда случайные встречи незнакомых людей возле трех плюющихся львов перерастали в серьезный роман. Но история с Княжной выделялась даже на этом насыщенном событиями фоне.<br/>
<br/>
В происхождении Княжны не было ничего аристократического. Имя у нее тоже было самое что ни на есть простонародное – Зиба (впрочем, оно ей очень даже подходило, ибо означало «красавица»). Ее отец был бухгалтером, а мать – домохозяйкой из пролетарской семьи. Дочь унаследовала отцовскую практичность и материнскую красоту. Знала себе цену и не собиралась замуж за первого встречного. Ну и, по примеру многих подруг, мечтала о женихе обеспеченном и солидном. Так что ей больше подошло бы прозвище Купчиха, нежели Княжна.<br/>
<br/>
Впрочем, до истории с фонтаном прозвища у нее вообще не было, если не считать ласкового «булочка» дома и обидного «пончик» в школе. Да и по окончании школы, на работе, ее то и дело звали в глаза и за глаза «пампушкой». Но пышные бедра, широкие икры и полная грудь ничуть не портили эту смуглую большеглазую девушку – наоборот, придавали ей шарма в глазах восторженных поклонников. В те времена умы местных обывателей еще не захватила мода на подиумных «вешалок». Так что когда эта высокая, но далеко не стройная красавица проходила по улице, вслед цоканью ее каблучков раздавалось восхищенное цоканье языков. Мужчины, и стар и млад, провожали ее горящими глазами.<br/>
<br/>
Не стал исключением и Фархад, молодой инженер-железнодорожник. Впервые заметив такую роскошную фигуру, он, как и другие парни, хотел было поцокать языком. Но случайно подняв взгляд повыше, глянул в большие серые глаза девушки под широкими темными дугами бровей – и язык прилип к его гортани.<br/>
<br/>
С того времени Фархада стали часто видеть возле здания железнодорожного архива. Оказывался он там обычно к концу рабочего дня, когда архивные дамы и девицы дружно выбегали с работы и некоторое время двигались табунком в одном направлении. По мере продвижения их табунок редел, и вскоре становилось видно, как несколько позади этой шумной компании плетется Фархад, бросая тоскливые взгляды на ту, которая жила дальше всех от работы и доходила до остановки трамвая уже одна. Но даже и тогда он не подходил к ней, а лишь провожал взглядом трамвай, который увозил ее домой.<br/>
<br/>
Вскоре многие окружающие уже открыто подтрунивали над нерешительным Ромео. Самому Фархаду было наплевать на насмешки приятелей и товарищей по работе, зато девушке очень быстро надоели подначки ее товарок и многозначительные намеки соседей в их старом дворике – расположенном, между прочим, в нескольких трамвайных остановках от ее работы (да, слухи в этом городе расходились очень быстро!).<br/>
<br/>
Фархад ей совершенно не нравился. Подумаешь, инженер… Вот был бы он, скажем, завмагом! И внешне неприметный – невысокий, смуглый, тощий. В довершение всего, еще и по характеру рохля – таскается по пятам, а подойти и заговорить боится. Последнее бесило Зибу больше всего. Она, скрепя сердце, могла бы простить мужчине невзрачную внешность и даже пустой карман, но слабый характер – никогда!<br/>
<br/>
В конце концов Зибе осточертела безмолвная тень Фархада за ее спиной. И тогда ей пришла в голову гениальная идея. Она попросила своего двоюродного брата, который жил на другом конце города и которого на этой окраине мало кто знал, изобразить перед окружающими ее жениха – чтобы отвадить Фархада.<br/>
<br/>
Сказано – сделано. В один прекрасный летний вечер, когда обитатели этой округи, которых в городе называли «вокзальскими», совершали обычный на выходных променад по площади вокруг фонтана, Зиба появилась там под руку с незнакомым парнем. «Вокзальские» разинули рты в предвкушении новой сплетни. Даже каменные львы словно поперхнулись  от удивления: в фонтане как раз отключили воду.<br/>
<br/>
Зато у Фархада, который околачивался там же в надежде повидать возлюбленную, при виде этой парочки внезапно прорезались и голос, и характер. Кузен Зибы услышал много нехорошего о себе и своей дальней и ближней родне, а когда попробовал возразить, получил под дых, а затем в челюсть. С самой Зибой, которая пыталась защитить родственника, Фархад даже разговаривать не стал. А когда она начала кричать особенно громко, подхватил ее на руки (что было настоящим подвигом, учитывая их разницу в росте и весе) и… швырнул в фонтан. Почти как Стенька Разин персидскую княжну. Отсюда, кстати, и пошло впоследствии прозвище Зибы.<br/>
<br/>
Возмущенная девушка зашлась истошным воплем, но его почти не было слышно: в фонтане вновь включили воду, и рычанье весело плюющихся львов заглушило ее крики. Когда Зиба, в соблазнительно облепившем фигуру мокром платье, поднялась наконец на ноги, она уже не кричала. Поняла, что бесполезно. Зато глаза ее неистово сверкали – то ли от гнева, то ли от восхищения...<br/>
<br/>
А через месяц мимо фонтана с шумными гудками промчался свадебный кортеж Фархада и Зибы. Три каменных льва сделали вид, что это их совершенно не касается, старательно продолжая извергать воду.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
2017</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>